1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a lock having a quick unlocking function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lock comprises a locking seat mounted on a door plate, a face plate mounted on an end of the door plate, a dead bolt retractably mounted on the face plate, a drive member mounted on the locking seat and connected to the dead bolt to control movement of the dead bolt, and a control knob mounted on an inner side of the door plate and connected to the dead bolt to control movement of the dead bolt. Thus, a user can insert a key into a key hole of the locking seat to move the drive member of the locking seat to drive the dead bolt to retract into the face plate, thereby unlocking the dead bolt, so that the user can open the door outside. Alternatively, the user can also rotate the control knob to drive the dead bolt to retract into the face plate, thereby unlocking the dead bolt, so that the user can open the door inside. The conventional lock further comprises a latch bolt retractably mounted on the face plate, and an inner handle mounted on the inner side of the door plate to control movement of the latch bolt.
However, the user needs to rotate the control knob to unlock the dead bolt and then rotate the inner handle to unlock the latch bolt so as to open the door, thereby causing convenience to the user during the emergency condition.